Get This: I Have Wings
by Twilight Nerd Productions
Summary: I was noramal, like you, but hey, you didn't have random Erasers fly out of the sky and take you to the School, turn you into a mutant bird kid, and then randomly drop you right back off, like nothing ever happened. Well, welcome to my nightmare...
1. Fight or Flight?

I wasn't always like this. For as long as I can remember I was _normal. _ I had friends, I was _popular_, I had a _life_. Anyways, I'll quit this rambling and get to the story, well, hah, sort of.

I was walking to school. A sunny , warm , morning. Then, _they_ dropped out of the sky. Huge, wolf-like beings, but get this-they had wings.


	2. Get this:I have wings

Kirsten:

"Hey hon, why don't you come with us?" said one of the wolfy beings.

"Uh, how about a no."I snarled- something about these things made me want to kick their furry butts.

"Then, that's too bad, because your coming anyway." Growled the wolfy thing.

The next thing I knew I was stuffed in a sac and a hard fist came down on my head, knocking me out cold.

***

All I remember is bright lights, needles, searing pain in my back, and being stuffed into a cage. It seemed like weeks, maybe months that I was there. Not until I was stuffed into one of my crates, did I find out where I was.

"Your at the School," whispered a girl, well at least I _think_ she was a girl. Something was wrong with her. Along her legs were _scales_. Her eyes were _huge_ like, two times the size of a regular person, and her hair was, _pink._

"What-what _happened_ to you, what do you mean by, 'the School'?" I whispered in disbelief.

"This isn't a school. It's a horrible, horrible place. They test on innocent children, use them as human science experiments. They mix animal DNA with human DNA and attempt to make all kinds of things, try to give us "powers". Just look at me, they tried to give me the ability to breathe underwater. Instead I grew _scales_ instead of _gills_ I'm a mess! And for nothing!" she spat.

"They pay you?" I asked.

"As if!" she sqeaked, "No way, they usually just steal us away from out families, at birth. If your lucky, they'll create you from scratch. Or our parents are type of bastards that will _sell_ us." She said with a look of disgust.

"Who's they?"

"The Whitecoats! The "scientists" that run this joint."

"Isn't this,_ illegal?_"

"Sure as hell it is! But the rest of the country doesn't know 'bout it do they?"

"Why doesn't someone tell them?"

"When they test on you, they'll put a microchip in you, so they can track you even if you're released. If you even _try_ they'll send the Erasers after you." She mumbled.

"What? I'm not sure I understand, what are Erasers?"

"They're the evil wolf-like men that brought you here,"

I shuddered and thought of their long, creepy canines.

"Oh, they always look like that?"

"No, regularly, they're gorgeous, like male models, well muscled and everything," she hugged herself and closed her eyes, as if picturing one, then her eyes snapped open. "But that's the scary part, you fall for their spell, then they start morphing. They can control when they want to morph too, creepy stuff."

"Are they genetically enhanced here? Do random men sign up?"

"As I said before they either steal you or make you from scratch. The Whitecoats start them off as embryos then they boost them with all kinds of weird hormones, speeding up the process. They're born in five weeks and in a month, they're fully grown, into, well, men. Gross, morphing, evil men."

I swallowed. "Do you think we'll ever get out of here?"

"If we're lucky. Say, are those, _wings_ coming from your back?"

"Wha…" I turned around and was horrified. The pain in my back had ceased. They made me grow wings! Huge deep purple feathers ran down my back, all spread out to what looked like a thirteen foot wingspan! I moved my shoulders a bit, the wings moved too, flapping a little, lifting me up in my cage.

"I'm guessing I'm the first to notice," the girl almost smirked.

"Yeah,"

"Well don't stab me with them, I'll grow them too, well actually if you lick them , _then_ stab me with them in my back, they'll grow, that's probably what the Whitecoats did to you."

"Great," I mumbled.

"What was your name again?" the girl asked.

"Kirsten," I hadn't told her my name.

"I'm Clara, but I go by Splitz, at least, that's what my friends used to call me, before the Whitecoats killed them, over experimentation, long story," said Splitz.

"Oh, I'm so sorry,"

"Yeah, me too,"

Right then two "scientists" came through the door and stopped by my cage.

"Oh, great, your awake," one of them smiled, but somehow, it wasn't comforting.


	3. Look What They Did To My Freaking Back!

"No freaking duh, I'm awake," I snarled, "I also discovered what you did to my_ freaking back!"_

"You are an experiment, made for testing. You are our first avian-human we've created. As soon as we're done testing, we'll let you go….if you cooperate." he promised.

"What do you want then?"I sneered. I hated the Whitecoats. I looked at his name tag, it read Dr. Crueman. Hmm, interesting…

"Well, we need to, uh, run some tests on stamina, your strength, speed, resistance, oh, we also need to teach you how to use those wings of yours."

"Then, get on with it," I hissed.

The Whitecoat gave me a warning stare , then unlocked my cage. I looked around then ran for it. I was stopped mid-way by an excruciating shock. I did a full on face plant. There would be a bruise on my left cheek tomorrow. I grunted and got up.

"Now, now," the Whitecoat cautioned. "Your collar will go off if you do that,"

"Nice security systems," I growled.

"It's only for the best," he reassured, "See this remote here, and that bar on the roof of the doorway? Well, move past that bar ,the collar goes off, if I press this button, your collar will go off too. Every one of the staff has one."

"Oh, _joy._" I mumbled. There goes plan A.

He walked me to a room. It was about the size of a foot ball field and about four hundred fifty feet up. The smelt of floor cleaners and disinfecting wipes, like the rest of the school. In the corners of the room were four Erasers. They were human, right now anyways.

"Oh goodie! This is the new _failure _experiment we get to shred up," said one of the Erasers.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try!" I roared. Blood started pounding in my ears and I started feeling jittery.

"Not so fast, " the Whitecoat warned, "We have to run some other tests first,"

"Then get them over with!" I snapped.

"Okay, first, we're going to test how fast you can run, I want you to run to the end of this room and back, George, you got the timer set and the radar?" Dr. Crueman asked one of the other Whitecoats.

"Yep,"

"Ready, go!" shouted Crueman.

I took off running as fast as I could. Things seemed to be going by quicker. I now I really wondered what _else_ they put in me. Honestly, I didn't want to think about it. I returned moments later, hardly out of breath.

I came to a stop. Cruelman walked over to the other Whitecoat, George. He peered down at the timer. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Well, Kirsten my friend," he looked up at me. Friend, Yeah, _right_, "I think you went a little over two-hundred fifty miles per hour."

Great , now I was a mutant bird kid _and_ I could run two hundred fifty miles per hour, what next, mind reading?

***

I had been testing for about six hours straight. I was pooped. They hadn't taught me how to fly yet and to be honest- like really honest- that was the only reason that I stayed, so I could flap out of here when I got the chance. Luckily, I knew how to fight already. The Whitecoats had programmed that into my DNA. They were going to have me fight an Eraser later, according to the other Erasers, he was toughest of all. Was I scared? Heck yes. But even _Erasers_ had their flaws.

Currently, they are poking me with sharp objects ,you know, to see if it hurt.

"Okay, we're done with this test, now, flying lessons," said Cruelman.

Thank _Gods_. Cruelman and a few others walked me outside, I scoped the place around. To my dismay, there were metal bars around the fences _and _one on top of the building, no way I could escape then. Plan B was spoiled too.

"Okay , have you ever flown before?" George asked.

Yes, I've had wings all my life. No _idiot_ I was captured and you and your mates strapped wings on me!

"No," I hissed,

"Okay then. Pull out your wings please."

I was suddenly self-conscious. I unfolded my wings , of course they just _had_ to be a vibrant color like purple. I heard several, ooo's from the scientists.

"Now,let the wind catch them," George continued. I spread out my wings. A cold tickling breeze ran through them. Ahh, this felt good. "Give a good running leap and-"

Before he could finish the sentence, I was already in the air. And as they say, the rest, is history.


	4. What Are Friends For?

"Okay , you can come down now!" yelled one of the Whitecoats. Ugh, they are _such_party-poopers. I tucked in my wings and dive-bombed to the ground. Okay , have you ever been on a really steep, fast, adrenaline–pumping, gut dropping roller coaster before? Well, that dive-bomb was like that…times ten, and you know what? I loved every second of it.

"Huh, well, you're quite the flier," sniffed Dr. Cruelman. I liked calling this science dweeb that. His real name is Crueman, but all Whitecoats are cruel, and this guys name had _cruel_ written all over it. Anyway…

"Gee, thanks," I mumbled.

"Do you want to know how fast you flew?"

I gave the "I'm waiting" look.

"About four-hundred fifty miles and hour, I'm guessing that was at full speed?"

"Yup," I smiled.

"Well, then, only one test to go, now you will fight one of our favorite Erasers, Jared." Dr. Crueman smiled.

I gulped. "Is it going to be to the death?"

"Almost, this is the resistance test,"

Wonderful. Just Wonderful.

***

They led me back to my cage; I guess this was some type of dramatic prep time. I waited for about an hour- maybe two- I was scared as hell; I'd heard awful stories about this Jared from my other inmates. Splitz said herself he was scarier than the Whitecoats, now that's saying something. The big door opened, several footsteps told me my time had come. Three Whitcoats and someone I didn't recognize stopped at my cage.

"Kirsten," said Crueman, "I'd like you to meet Jared."

"Hello,"said Jared. Oh, so they taught them _manners_?

I looked up at him. He was…was…was….gorgeous. He had thick brown hair, hazel-brown eyes, bronze skin, and-like Splitz had said- he was well muscled. Now I knew-knew very well- what she was talking about, but what was even worse, I had to fight him.

***

Jared:

"So what now, we fight?" I whispered to Dr. Crueman.

"No, I thought I'd give you time for you and she to get to know each other. Then you'll fight her." He whispered back.

"Alone?"

"Yes," he said, " George, Bill, we will go now, I'd like to give these two sometime alone. Jared , here are the keys to her cage and her collar. If she misbehaves, give that button a little push." Crueman smiled. He handed me the keys. They walked out of the room. I got a good look at her for the first time. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, and caramel skin, but she looked a little pale, they had been testing on her.

"So, you excited about beating me up?" her question was not meant to be rude, it was more like a statement.

"No,"

"Did they take you away too?"

"Yes,"

"Why didn't you leave?"

"Because, they put a chip in me, if I left, they'd track me down and kill me,"

"Oh," she breathed, "I see,"

"Do you want to get out of there?"I asked.

"Yes, please,"

I kneeled down and unlocked her cage. She crawled out and looked around.

"Thank you, this feels much better," she spread out her wings, they were a deep purple. The sun hit them and made them glisten, like little crystals.

"They're beautiful," I said.

She flushed. "Thanks,"

"I want to get you out of here, so you can escape,"

Her eyes widened. "You would do that?" she asked, astonished.

I nodded.

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"After I am done fighting you, they were going to implant an expiration date in me, Erasers don't live that long, I don't care if I got in trouble. It's nothing compared to what I have to deal with now,"

"So, you could live a normal life if they didn't implant an expiration date?"

"Yes, with the exception of me morphing into a wolf,"

"Come with me," Kirsten pleaded.

"I can't. They'd find me, the chip," I pointed to my arm and the small bump where the chip was, "It's only under one layer of skin, they didn't do a very good job,"

"I – I mean, if you want- I could cut it out," Kirsten offered.

"You would do that?" I asked.

"Hey, what are friends for, but first , take this collar off me, I feel like someone's pet, Fido."


	5. We Plan We Gather

Kirsten:

"Okay, uh, here," said Jared. With one click of a button, my collar fell to the floor, going off as it slapped on to the ground.

"Thank you," I smiled as I rubbed my bare neck.

"Your welcome, uh, I think we had an exchange?"

"Yes, yes we did." I said , suddenly serious.

He cleared his throat. "Do you want to use my pocket knife?"

I cringed a little, not because of the knife, but because it would hurt Jared. "Yes," my voice came out weakly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes, I can't see running away on my own or leaving you here. I think I might need to give you wings too," I suddenly added.

"No, I already have them. Since they discovered how to create avian-humans, they constructed wings on me. They work and I can fly pretty well."

"I am _so_ glad I don't have to fight you," I confessed.

"Me too," Jared whispered.

***

It all took about five minutes to cut out and destroy Jared's chip. Surprisingly his cut was already scabbed over, must be some type of wolf thing. He and I planned with the next thirty minutes we had left. I found my clothes that were stored away in a drawer and slipped them on under my hospital gown, throwing it on the floor.

"Okay, as soon as the doctors come in, we do what?" Jared asked me.

"Kick their sorry butts, shut they alarms off , and fly out through the main back entrance." I finished.

"Then what?"

"Find some type of cave to stay in… uh, then we- oh shoot Jared! Splitz! We can't leave her!"

"Right," he nodded. I thought you might say that, so guess what?" he walked over to a covered cage and pulled off the cover.

"_Finally!"_ said Splitz.

"Splitz!" I squealed. "Thank gods your alright!"


	6. Preparations

"Yeah, barely," she said.

"Aw, Jared! Thank you!" I cried.

"Your welcome,"

"Alright can we _not_ make this a mushy scene?" Splitz asked.

"Sure," said Jared, "Lemme get you out of there," he unlocked her cage. She eagerly hopped out.

"Oh gods , I thought I'd never get out of there!" she beamed.

"Do you need wings?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, I'm afraid I do," Splitz sighed.

"How long will it take?" I asked.

"To get them full grown? About ten minutes."

"But you won't be able to fly, we don't have enough time to-"

"Sure I can! I've heard the instructions from Dr. Crueman, he said I'd be next."

"Oh, okay, well, why do you turn around," I suggested.

"Oh, joy," she mumbled.

"Jared? Do you mind plucking out one of my feathers for me?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll go as soft as I can," he reassured.

"Oh, you're quite the gentleman," I smirked.

He flushed a little. "Uh, thanks,"

"Guys, stop flirting and just get on with it," urged Splitz.

I blushed. I nodded at Jared and he placed his fingers among my feathers. He traced them up and down my back , giving me goose bumps. Was he stroking my feathers? I closed my eyes and enjoyed it as much as I could. When Jared's hands stopped and one of my lower feathers, he pulled gently until it smoothly came out. Oh god it _hurt_. I let out a little whimper of pain. It would grow back but the new nerves in my back throbbed and stung.

"You okay? Did I hurt you?" he whispered into my ear, so only I could hear. This sent more goosed bumps down my neck.

I shook my head. "Thanks,"

"Sure." He said.

"Alright Splitz. So, I lick the end of this feather?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, then stab you with them into your shoulders?"

"Yes, but please- _please_ place them properly, the last thing I want is lopsided wings." She groaned.

"Yeah," I agreed. I placed the feather to my tongue, making a soft clicking sound. I unbuttoned the back of Splits' hospital gown. I made sure the holes weren't crooked, then I poked her back. The end of the feather went in well, as soon as I put it in, I took it out.

"Oi! Jeezum that hurts!" she squeaked.

"Sorry,"

I looked down at her back. The holes had closed. Tiny little white feathers stuck out the two holes. It was working! In that same instant, more feathers started poking through the holes, her wings grew larger and wider. She screeched in pain, but clenched her teeth together. Finally, when the last of the feathers finished poking thorough, Splits' wings were grown. She tucked in her new white-grey wings and went over to the drawer in the corner to get her old clothes. As I did, she slipped the on underneath her hospital gown.

Down the hall, I could hear footsteps echoing . Our time was up.

"Ready?" I asked Jared and Splitz.

"Ready," they said in unison.


	7. On The Run

"How was the-" Dr. Crueman began.

We all stood there-glaring and prepared to spring.

"Oh dear. Jared, I had a feeling you'd do this,"

"Jared," I whispered, so low only he could hear. "Jared, when I say 'now' hit and run, got it?"

He nodded.

"Jared, Jared, Jared," Crueman shook his head. "Didn't want to have to do this, son…." Suddenly, he started morphing and becoming more wolf –like. His teeth elongated, they were now much too large for human jaws. Claws replaced fingernails, and instead of skin, there was fur. I looked over at Jared, he had morphed too, but somehow he wasn't nearly as frightening. "You'll regret this, Jared," he said in a voice that wound haunt me for the rest of my life.

_Crash!_

Six Erasers burst through the windows in the hallway, more came through secret openings in our room. We should have checked!

"You had to go off and fall in love," teased one of the Erasers.

"Quiet, Kyle!" snarled the wolf that was Jared.

"Aww," another said, smiling an evil wolfy grin. We were surrounded. All claws were out. We'd be doggie chow-literally, with the exception of Jared- if we didn't get out of here _now_. I looked forward and saw an open space between Cruelman and Kyle.

"Change of plans," I said, "Wings out! Center and exit!" I snapped my wings out, knocking some Erasers over in the process. We shot into the air, I went at full speed-four hundred fifty miles per hour- not sure if Splitz or Jared could follow. I turned a corner; the exit was down the hallway, so close bet yet so far. I peered behind me to see Jared on my left-he'd changed back- and Splitz on my right, and a whole bunch of angry Erasers behind. Good thing they didn't have wings. Finally we reached the steel doors. With the help of Splitz, we kicked them open and flew out. "Up and away!" I shouted.

I rose my arms above my head, bursting into the air.

"Don't let them escape!" roared Crueman from somewhere behind. "Close the over head gate!"

Luckily, we were all a little too fast for the gate. It closed with a snap just as we reached a hundred feet above it.

"Hurry, they'll send helicopters," said Jared. His wings were dark brown, with black splotches. They glinted in the sunlight, he looked like a dark angel. Snap out of it, gosh. I shook my head, clearing it.

"Do you guys see any places we can hide?" I shouted over the wind.

"Not yet." Answered Splitz.

Jared hadn't answered yet. I looked over at him, he was scoping around. He caught me looking at him, I became lost in his gaze.

"Hey, guys," Splitz called. Jared and I still continued to stare at each other.

"Guys!" Splitz shouted, "Stop staring at each other! I found a cave!"

I peered up at Splitz. "Where?"

She rolled her eyes, "Ya know, you guys _really_ need to kiss each other and get over it. You can't be going gaga over each other _now_ while we're on the _run_. It's down there, to the left." She pointed.

I flushed. "Okay, swoop down there, let's go check it out." I said. I tucked in my wings and plummeted like a rocket to the cave opening, wind whistling past my face and whipping my hair behind me. I landed on the balls of my feet. Splitz landed beside me. My stomach flipped over as I searched through the sky above, it was foggy and nighttime, but that's not what bugged me.

Jared was no where to be seen.


	8. Fugitives

**So you guys likin' the story? Hope so, it's going to get way better way soon. In the next month or so,**** we'll be publishing our first Percy Jackson story! Exciting huh? Stay tuned! **

**Twilight Nerd Productions (Author 101)**

"Jared?" I called. The wind started picking up, my voice would easily get lost.

"Don't worry, he's fine." Splitz reassured.

"How are you sure? He could have been shot down!" I said, mortified.

"He's right there, "She said, her pink hair blowing in the wind.

"Huh?" Then I saw him, he appeared out of the clouds, lowering himself towards us. Finally, he landed next to Splitz. "What happened?" I asked, so relieved I could pee my pants.

"Helicopter," Jared breathed, "They're looking for us,"

"We'd better get inside the cave then," I said.

"Yeah, but – _look_. It's freezing in there. The stalactites and the stalagmites are covered in _ice_." Splitz pointed out.

It was true. I looked into the cave; it was a very wide and tall inside. The hanging stalactites and standing stalagmites were nearly white with frost. It looked almost as if it had snowed. The frozen dew made crunching sounds as I stepped through the cave mouth. We definitely could not sleep in here though; there was a great risk of getting hypothermia.

"C'mon guys, let's just go. Sometimes caves have more small, little caves in them. They can be at different heights-so if we find another, it might be warmer." I said.

"Yeah, but what are we going to sleep on, the hard, cold, insect _infested_ floor?" Splitz hissed.

"Maybe we should look for some type of civilization, we could stay a night at a hotel." I suggested. Splits' face warmed at the idea. Jared shook his head.

"We would be making it too easy for them to find us." Jared informed.

"And we don't have any money," Splitz breathed.

"Yes-we do. I stole Crueman's credit card. I know his pin number too. He's taken me shopping with him before."

"Well that's convenient." Splitz said sarcastically.

"Then why don't we just look for a town and a camping store," I suggested, "That way we're _safe_ and we can keep warm."

"Yeah but the helicopters," Jared began.

"Shh! Don't say it. We'll just go through the caves. Maybe we'll find an exit and then we'll take a back route so we won't get caught. Got it?" I asserted. Jared nodded.

"We need flashlights." Splitz chimed in.

"I brought three," Jared reported. He handed them to us.

"Alright," I sighed,"Let's go."

We walked in all of about five feet then the floor collapsed under us. I tried pulling out my wings but it was all too fast: and we plummeted.


	9. My Trio, My Family, My Flock

You could call the situation lucky, but then you'd criticize me and I'd never hear the end of it. We fell down about twenty feet. I looked up to see that Splitz had fallen on a ridge above us. Jared and I had fallen in a small hole, and I mean _tiny_. We were squished together. His face was in front of mine. My stomach fluttered. No, not now. I had to focus on my trio, my team, my family, my _flock._"Splitz! Splitz you okay?" I shouted. "Sorry Jared, didn't mean to yell in your ear," I said, loud enough so only he could hear.

"It's okay," He whispered. I got goosebumps, but not because I was cold.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She grumbled.

"What are you-" I began to ask Jared. His arms wrapped around my waist.

"Pushing you up to Splitz," he answered.

"Oh," I blushed.

"Splitz," He called.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Take Kirsten." He said.

"What can I do to help?" I interjected, "I don't want to be dead weight," I half smiled.

"What weight?" Your as light as a feather," Jared smiled.

"That's because you have freakishly large biceps." Splitz chuckled.

"Uhhh," I said, trying not to stare at her blatantly obvious observations.

"Gee, thanks." Jared said sarcastically. He turned his gaze to me. "Here, push on my shoulder, I'll lift you up so you can grab Splits' hand."

"Okay," I breathed. My face was on fire. I pushed on Jared's shoulder, and he lifted me.

"Here," Splitz poked out her hand. With the help of Jared, she successfully pulled me onto the ridge with her.

"Thanks," I said to both of them. I looked down below at Jared. He had more room now that I was up here, but it was still pretty cramped.

"Jared, how are you going to-"

In that second, he did a series of flips and twists and climbed on the ledge. He smiled, he'd impressed me.

"Oh,_ gods_," Splitz moaned. "Can we just," she pointed her head toward the new exit. I guess falling one story below had it's advantages.

Jared looked over at Splitz. "Yeah, uh, give me a minute."

"Ugh, I'll met you guys at the _end_ of the cave," she said, turning on her flashlight. She started walking and then a few minutes later, she was out of sight.

"What did you want to stay here for?" I asked.

"Um, let me just…show you." He smirked. Jared stepped closer to me, ones of his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me even closer. He held my chin and cupped it in his hands.

"Kirsten," he whispered. He leaned in, our noses were touching. My heart thundered in my chest, like a drum, beating faster and faster. "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

And then his lips were on mine. We backed up into the wall. My hands trailed up his stomach, then up his chest, and around his neck. They curled through his hair. We stood there, wrapped around each other, kissing. This was so…_nice._ Suddenly, he pulled away, a huge grin on his face.

"We should catch up with Splitz," he said.

My arms fell back to my sides. I felt light headed and I wanted to continue. _No, the flock_. _No, Jared. Flock. Jared. Flock. Jared. Flock. Technically, Jared __**is**__ the flock. _I shook my head back in forth, we needed tents, food, and sleeping bags. I remembered we were still on the run. We were still fugitives. "Right," I agreed.

"But, just for the road," Jared insisted. He leaned in and kissed me again. We kissed slowly. It was short, but enough to keep all the warm-fuzziness inside.

"C'mon, let's go," Jared said. He took my hand and we walked deeper into the cave. About five minutes later, we found the opening and saw Splitz waiting by the edge of a cliff.

"Jared Mare," she began, "That was sooo not a minute,"

"Clara, sometimes I forget how much of an annoying little sister you can be," Jared smiled.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, I love you brother,"

And then she snapped her wings open and flew off the cliff.


	10. Air Bourne

I looked over at Jared."Brother?"

He nodded."Clarie and I are brother and sister,"

"You guys don't look alike,"

"Our mom, she actually had me. She sold Clara as an embryo. Then she found out that she could get more money if she sold her newborn, so, she did." In his eyes I could see it pained him. I wanted to ask him more, but I couldn't stand the pain it caused him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay. I don't want to keep any secrets from my flock/family , from _you_." He saw me as family? The warm feelings of joy pulsed through my veins.

"Thanks, Jared."

"I'll tell you more later, but now, we should catch up with my sister."

With a running start, we took off into the cold, night air.

We'd been flying about two and a half hours, trust me, it's exhilarating but very, very tiring. I dipped my right wing so I could fly closer to Clara.

"Did you enjoy making out with my brother?" Clara teased. Somehow, I was still able to blush at eight thousand feet. "It's okay, you don't need to answer that, because, honestly, I don't want to know," she giggled. Her expression changed, to something along the lines of, "What the heck?!" when she looked over at my face.

"What is it?" I asked, worried.

"Your eyes! Kirsten it's so cool! Your eyes look like cats eyes! The pupils are slits and your outer eyes are green!

Jared flew over to us to see what was going on. "What 's wrong with Kirsten?"

"Nothing. Her eyes are like cats! It's so cool. Kirsten, show him."

I turned to Jared. "Do I look like a creeper?"

"No, their actually quite pretty. Did anything in your vision change?"

"Uh…" I trailed off. I looked around and things were all green. I saw a small town; lots of things were lit up. "Can you guys see that town down there?" I asked. They shook their heads no. "Then, I think I have night vision."

"That's sooo cool Kirsten!" Clara exclaimed. "You have a skill!"

"Yeah, guess I do." I agreed.

"Okay, so where's this town you saw?" asked Jared.

"Oh! Yeah! Um, down- er- follow me." I let the wind seep through my wings and we sank to the ground in a semi- orderly fashion, all of us landing on the balls of our feet. I looked up and there it was a camp store. "Well that's convenient." I said.


	11. Nice To Be Settled In

The store was brilliant. It was stocked with camping gear and , you guessed it: food! We spent about four hours in there. We came out with three sleeping bags, one seven-person tent, three parkas and a backpack full of food.

"Okay, are there any other places you guys want to go?"

"_Yes!"_ Clara said.

"Where?"

"We need _clothes! _Ours are too torn and too small to wear, I mean look at Jared's shirt its too small! Jared , can you even move your arms around?"

"Sorta," he smiled while he moved his shook his arms.

"Okay, yeah, we need to get a few things." I agreed, Jared.

I sighed, she was right. "Okay, we're in then we're out. All we're getting is pajamas and a few changes of clothes.

***

Note to self: _When it comes to shopping, __**never**__ take Clara with you. _

About a million clothes later, it was 11:00 at night and we had about thirty pounds of stuff to lug back to our cave.

"Clara, why did I let you talk us in to going _shopping_?" I moaned.

"Trust me, it was best, and we needed it. See, now Jared has nice jeans and a shirt that _fits_ him. You have a nice jacket and some nice jeans, I have a nice jacket and some nice jeans…and we all have jammies!" she squealed.

"Ugh," Jared and I groaned. We left the town and headed to our "home." The weight of all the stuff was distributed almost evenly, Jared could carry more stuff because- well, he's Jared- and Clara and I had to split the clothes and some of the food. Jared carried all of the camping gear and some of the food.

Finally, we reached our cave, plopped down our stuff, set up the tent, and got some food cooking on the gas-burning stove nicely provided by . I have to admit, I was sorta glad Clara has us get clothes, these pajamas were really comfy. I had a parka on, because it was cold, and some nice, blue pajama pants. Clara had her parka on, and some pink-which for some reason made me cringe- pajama pants. Jared had blue long sleeved shirt on, and a pair of blue pants on with black and grey stripes. I think he was playing tough, because he didn't have a parka on at all.

"It feels so good to have a full belly with real food and so nice to be warm and cozy!" Clara announced.

"Very," agreed Jared. He smiled over at me and winked. Jared had become much more flirty with me since our kiss. I guess it just made him more confident.

"Jared don't be such a flirty pants."

"I can't help it." He protested.

I smiled. Then I remembered something important. "We need to have a night watch, you know just to keep an eye out for danger and-"

"I'll go first." Clara interrupted.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I can't fall asleep right away anyways."

"Okay,"

"I'll go next," Jared said.

"Okay, then, I'll go last. I said.

"I think I'll start now," sighed Clara. She leapt up from her sleeping bag and left the tent.

"That was random." Jared smiled. He scooted closer to me. My heart skipped a beat.

"So…" I began, trying to break the awkward silence.

He smiled. "You're so cute when you're nervous."

Then he kissed me.


	12. Making It Official

Of course I'd love to gush, but that would be weird, so I will just say that our kiss was…well, better than the first. Definitely better than the first. It was Jared's turn to watch, so I came outside with him. Thankfully he put on his parka-I didn't feel like a total dork- it was grey.

"It's pretty out tonight," Jared said.

"Yeah." I gulped. Why the heck was I so nervous?

"So, I wanted to ask you something, sort of an opinion."

"Sure, what is it?" my voice was shaky.

"I--we've," he sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like, like we should be…more than friends."

"Jared," I began, "I think you and I both know we're more than just friends…"

He chuckled. "I meant I wanted to make it official."

"Oh, okay," my face was bright red, I could feel it.

"So, Kirsten, Kirsten Currel? Will you be my girlfriend?"

My knees shook and my stomach dropped down to my feet (not literally!). "Of course."

Jared hugged me, and I hugged him back. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back. Again , I ruined the moment by remembering something important. "Jared? Before we take off into this life, constantly on the run, can we do one thing?"

"Of course," his eyes suddenly became excited.

"Can we visit one of my friends, just so I can say goodbye to her?"

"Sure, but, can we trust her with our secret?"

"Yes, she was-is-was…well she's my best friend, I know she won't tell."

"Okay. What's her name?"

"Katherine. Katherine O' Shea.


	13. More Planning, and Some Conclusions

**Dear Readers,**

**Hope everyone's enjoying the story so far, we are working hard on some more stories, they'll be coming out soon. It'll be another one for Twilight and one for Percy Jackson and The Olympians. Stay tuned!**

**Twilight Nerd Productions**

"When did you want to see her?" Jared asked. "Do you want to leave now? Or tomorrow?"

"Oh, no-not that soon. Just when…when…we…."

" Is something wrong?"

"Jared, what year is it-specifically what's the exact date?"

"Um, December 16, 2009."

"Oh my gods!" I stood up. "They captured me in 2007! Jared, we're supposed to be in high school now!"

"Do you not know where she's attending high school?"

"I think…her brother went there…and she was planning on going there to."

"Where is it?"

"It's called November Academy and it's in Michigan."

"November Academy? That's what it's actually called?"

"I know, it's sort of weird."

"Yeah, but that's okay. It's in Michigan, correct?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, we're in Utah…so, if we left tomorrow, we'd probably get there by sometime early next week."

"I don't want to make you guys leave now, I mean, we _just_ settled in."

"It's okay, it's the only time you might get to see her…and I want to make sure that happens."

"Jared, I couldn't ask that of you and Clara,"

"We've got nothing better to do."

"Okay, well, I'll talk to Clara about it, if she 's okay with it, we'll leave the tomorrow night."

"Do you want to talk to her now?"

"No, she's asleep, I can hear her snoring." I pause to let out a giggle, "In fact," I continue, "We should _all_ be sleeping. I think we're okay tonight."

"Okay," Jared says, taking my hand.

I yawn and with my free hand rub my eyes, "I just realized I'm really tired." I yawn again. Jared nods in agreement and we head off to the tent. As we settle in our sleeping bags, I am washed with a wave of contentment. It was just Jared, Clara, and I, all on our own, fending for ourselves. But you know what? If that is how it is meant to be, I am alright with it. They are my flock and the most important thing in the world.

***

I wake up to find myself curled in Jared's arms. His breathing passes through my ear, ever so silent puffs sending warm air to the back of it. Clara snores loudly every now and then, her brown bangs fly up in the air. Wait brown bangs? Didn't she have _pink_ hair? I wanted to wake her up and ask, but there were two things that stopped me:

(1). She was fast asleep and looked so peaceful…

(2). I was waaaay to comfortable (and slowly becoming slap-happy in Jared's arms) to even move.

So, without even efforts of trying, I fall asleep.


	14. Heading Out

I wake up to see Clara and Jared packing up around me.

"Guys! You should have woken me up!" I say, regretting complaining while I really do appreciate all that they've done. Jared turns to me and smiles.

"You looked to peaceful, and besides, you wouldn't have been much help anyway," he teases. I roll my eyes.

"We're just about ready to go," Clara informed.

"All right, so what are we taking and leaving?"

"Well," Jared begins, a smirk growing on his face, "Since I can lug about thirty pounds, I'll take the clothes, which weighs about twenty, and you and Clarie can take the six remaining canned soups."

"Okay, and the tents?" I ask.

"I'll take one, and either you or Clarie can take the five pounder."

"The sleeping bags can be replaced," Clara says.

" 'Kay, then, lets head out."


End file.
